


Rise! Reader oneshots

by MethIsSoFetch



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Other, Reader-Insert, Turtles, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MethIsSoFetch/pseuds/MethIsSoFetch
Summary: These are all my oneshots from my Tumblr, Meth-is-so-fetch. I hope y'all enjoy.I'm taking requests as well so we'll see that goes.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 76





	1. Rise Headcannon #1How would the turtles cuddle and or give their s/o physical affection?

How would the turtles cuddle and or give their s/o physical affection?

Raph:

-This big boy loves snuggling, but he is very wary at first. He just loves you so much that he doesn't wanna like CRUSH you, ya know?

-It takes a bit for him to get used to the little kisses you give him (the little pecks on his temple are his favorite)

-Lots of warm snuggles obviously, he files his spikes down when you spend the night, just so y'all can have bear hug snuggles

-Bear hugs

-He loves giving you attention but knows you need your space when you aren't in the mood (if that ever happens)

-Overall just a big cuddly teddy bear who absolutely adores you and gives you lots of the kisses.

Donnie:

-Ok, you might he thinking that our favorite purple loving terrapin hates cuddles and or physical attention right? Well you are half wrong.

-This boy doesn't get touched alot, so it takes a hot sec for him to get used to cuddles. He has a awkward relationship with physical contact. Which means lots of little sciencey gifts at first to show you he loves you.

-He really enjoys the ones where you wrap yourself around his torso, put your face in his neck, and just nap.( It lets him work and cuddle you)

-He doesn't enjoy lots of touching in the open (mostly in front of his brothers) he says it ,"ruins his bad boy image", so not alot of kisses or hugs outside closed doors

-His favorite way of showing affection is a simple peck on the lips ( he really enjoys the constant kisses all over his face tho) 

-He really looks forward to nights where you let him lay on you and just rub and scratch his shell (having that battle shell on all day can make his real shell kinda itchy)

Leo:

-ALL THE SNUGGLES! Leo loves giving and receiving attention.

-The minute you walk into the lair he demands attention. Something about your soft, warm snuggles and kisses just make him feel so wanted.

-He really likes it when you lightly trace his marks on his face when y'all are chillin on the couch. He usually lets you space out for a bit then gives you a big kiss to get your attention back on him.

-He loves it when y'all have sleepovers. All night cuddles with you is literally his wet dream. 

-Even if he gets insecure sometimes about you loving him when you're a human he know one of your long kisses will make it better.

-He really loves you and giving you attention is one of the only ways he knows how to show it. He hopes all his cuddles and kisses make you feel loved like how loved you make him feel.

Mikey:

-Being the baby of the family he's always gotten lots of attention, so why would he not wanna give you lot's of attention too

-He's an innocent little boi, but that doesn't stop him from kisses. He really likes the snout kisses you give him. (They make him giggle which makes you smile and he loves seeing you smile.)

-He loves cuddles, anywhere, anytime

-Giving you kisses all over is one his favorite ways to show you how much he loves you.

-Just having you laying in his lap while he paints/draws is his favorite way of cuddling as he gets to paint/draw, cuddle you, and use you as his muse.

-This small boi is just a ray of sunshine and loves sharing that sunshine with you.( It makes him so happy to see how loved he can make his favorite person, you, feel)


	2. Clowns: Rise! Leo oneshot 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's s/o has a surprise for him

Silently creeping towards your window, Leo looked around making sure the coast was clear. Having his brothers follow him again trying to find out where he was sneaking off to was really getting on his nerves.

Nodding to himself he opened up your apartment window and hopped in. Leo quickly noticed all the lights were off except the bathroom's. 

He closed the window and confidently waltzed to the bathroom door a grim present on his face. "SURPRISE!", you screamed slamming the door into Leo's face. 

He fell backwards onto his shell trying to soothe his aching face when he looked up and saw your face. Well, he saw what was on your face. Right on the corner of your eyes were red streaks covering half of your cheeks. 

Leo just stared at you for a minute, taking in your handiwork. Interrupting the silence you began, "Surprise, I uh wanted to do something special for you to show you how much I love you.", you hesitated, "I know it's kinda stupid but-" 

"You are the most amazing partner I could ever ask for Y/N", he interrupted your mumbling. Standing up, Leo made his way to you and put his hands on your cheeks.

"I love it and I love you", he signed dreamily bringing you into a long kiss. You put your hand on his plastron and softly pushed him off.

"You know, now we're both clowns", you smiled as he laughed bringing you in for another heart-felt kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay short oneshots! I lowkey LOVE Leo's markings and if you don't, what's wrong with you. Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes I'm kinda new to this.
> 
> Edit: When you go to upload Leo's 2nd oneshot and you realize you named this one wrong🤣🤣🏃💨


	3. Growing up: Rise! Mikey oneshot 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie thinks Mikey is too young to be dating.

"Mikey I still think you're too young to be dating"

Mikey froze halfway out the door. He was planning on spending another night with you, but Donnie just had to say something right as he was leaving.

Leo trying to be supportive of the orange terrapin's life choices instantly yeeted his switch remote at Donnie's face. "Shut up D", Leo cursed fed up with his twin's bad attitude, "Let Mikey live his life, at least he has a partner dipshit. You're not even dating anyone!" 

"That's not the point just-UGH FINE! Have fun on your date", Donnie hissed shrinking into himself as he went back to his game. Leo just smirked giving Mikey a thumbs up and a quick, "have fun!", before Raph yelled from the other room, "But not too much fun!" 

Utterly embarrassed and upset Mikey just left without saying a word, holding back his rage at Donnie's words

~

Waiting for your boyfriend to arrive, you were scrolling through your phone trying to entertain yourself. You knew you were early but still, you really missed Mikey. Like alot. Even if he was kinda young and childish( you were a year older than him) you still loved that little goofball with all your heart.

"Y/n", Mikey whimpered hot tears flowing down his chubby cheeks. Seeing him cry was the last thing you expected, but you quickly ran over and engulfed him in a hug.

You tried to calm down his angry sobs with gentle back caresses and head kisses while he cried into your neck. His sobs eventually died down but the death grip he had on you didn't.

"Mikey", you carefully started hoping he would answer, "What's wrong baby?" He just pressed his face deeper in your neck.

Enjoying your warmth for a few more seconds, Mikey reluctantly lifted his head up and looked you in the face. He could see how worried you were which only made him feel guilty on top of his emotional state.

He whispered a quick I'm sorry before he started to rant, "It's just Donnie said something really mean before I left and it made me so mad that I just wanted to go apeshit, but I didn't want to be late to our date", he mumbled the last part trying to whip the snot running down his snout.

"Mikey it's ok if you're late I don't really mind, but what did Donnie say that made you so upset?", you asked genuinely curious to hear what made Mikey this upset.

Mikey could tell you wanted to know so he quickly sputtered, "He said that he thinks I'm too young to be dating."

Stunned, all you could do was look at Mikey's utterly devastated face as he searched your face for a reaction.

You gathered your thoughts and softly started, "Mikey I know what he said was kinda an asshole thing to say-" "It is an asshole thing to say", he interrupted crossing him arms. "But, Donnie is just saying that because you're his little brother. It's probably scary for him to see you grow up so fast.", you finished gently grabbing his face for him to look you in eyes.

"Even if he says mean things, he says them out of love", you concluded giving him a chaste peck on the mouth for good measure.

Mikey just kept staring at you, trying to absorb all the details of your beautiful face. Going over your words in his head, Mikey nodded his head and gave your nose a peck.

You both snuggled together and just sat on the roof enjoying each others company while occasionally stealing little kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is BABY. And if think otherwise, I just love a wrong opinion. Thanks for reading, and sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes I'm new to this.


	4. A Fourth of July to remember: Rise! Raph oneshot 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Raph spend Fourth of July together.

"Raph are you sure this is a good idea?", you asked your large boyfriend as he was setting up the huge firework show.

He just kept tying the fireworks together, "I'm sure 'sides Dee did all the math 'n stuff and said it'll be fine.", he shrugged tying on the last firework. Smiling at his handiwork he turned around and grabbed the lighter.

You kept staring at him kinda worried. You trusted him but you couldn't help but worry that something could go massively wrong.

Calming down your racing mind, you just kept still and decided to let the snapping turtle have his fun. I mean it was you who wanted to set off fireworks with him. 

You just didn't expect him to be a pyromaniac, Donnie yes, but Raph! Your sweet caring boyfriend who would tear up when he stepped on a bug. 

Lighting the fuse, Raph quickly ran to sit with you while the fireworks shot into the air. He reached out and pulled you close kissing your crown. 

The sky lit up with so many fireworks that you were surprised you didn't go blind from the brightness. Even so, it was beautiful. You looked up to see his dorky smile as he stared in awe at all the pretty colors. Quickly pressing you lips to his cheek, you snuggled back into his chest feeling his big arms wrap around you.

Even if you were convinced he'd blow up the roof of your apartment building, having your favorite turtle/boyfriend with you only made this forth of July the best one ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I wrote this on 4th of July while my family was going bad shit crazy with fireworks. That's why it's a short one. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this. Sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes I'm kinda new to this.


	5. Lazy Day: Rise! Donnie oneshot 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie sure does have unhealthy sleeping habits..

All day you had done nothing but chill with your boyfriend in his room while he worked. You were happy to be spending time with purple loving terrapin but you wanted to go do something chaotic. 

"Let's go rob a bank." You blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Donnie instantly pushed up his goggles and gave you that look.

"Why do you wanna rob a bank?" He spun his chair so he could be face to face with you.

"I d'know I just wanna do something stupid." You placed your legs on his lap and stretched popping your back.

Donnie just rolled his eyes and stood up. Walking over to you, he wrapped you in a hug and laid you both down.

"But D, What about the bank" You whined into his chest snuggling closer (you loved it when he snuggled you.) He just sighed and kissed your head.

"I'm not letting you rob a bank. Besides, I have all I need right here." He rubbed your back giving you those tingly chills.

You could see the dark circles under his eyes. You knew Donnie loved to work constantly but this week he had been working non-stop. He started to snore and you just laughed.

It had been awhile since he left his lab and you were just trying to get him out even if it was just for a minute. Looking up at his peaceful expression, all you could do was smile.

Donnie had very unhealthy habits, but you loved him all the same. And maybe it was the fact he got clingy when he's exhausted or that you knew he needed to sleep. You decided to let him off the hook for now and tell him off later about working non-stop.

You snuggled closer into his chest, finally letting your mind rest and fell asleep with your exhausted soft shell boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donnie needs some tlc y'all I SWEAR. I hope y'all enjoyed this. Sorry for spelling or grammer mistakes.


	6. Rise Headcannon #2 How would the boys act while watching horror movies with their horror movie loving S/O?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute horror movie shenanigans.

Raph:

-Raph has never been that great with horror movies (none of them are) but knowing that you're there with him calms him just a bit

-Obviously y'all snuggle the whole time, he likes having you in his lap so he can hide his face in your neck when the super scary parts come

-You hold his tightly clasped hands that are around your torso and lightly rub your thumb on them which makes him feel safe

-Whenever he flinches all you can do is snuggle back into him and give some encouraging words

-He knows horror movies are your favorite so he stands his ground (well he just pulls you closer into his plastron and tries to not cry whenever someone dies)

-When it's over you turn around and caress his face and he takes you to his room so y'all can go to sleep ( he would ask if you wanted to go home but after watching that he couldn't stand to be alone in his dark room)

Donnie:

-Donnie knows that the events of the movie are fake and that it's just actors but damn do those Hollywood movie makers know how to scare people to death

-At first he just sits next to you on the couch and watches, but as the movie goes on he can't help but snuggle closer to you until y'all are so close not even an atom can squeeze between you.

-Honestly, Donnie is kinda mad that horror movies don't even make you blink. Like HOW he's Mister Science and genius and yet silly things like special effects scare him to death

-All you can do is hold Donnie while he starts spewing facts about random things like 'Did you know Dragonfly's are one of the fastest flying animals. They-' ( You know Donnie is on the spectrum so letting him rant is the best way to stop a meltdown)

-Lots of little face rubs when the climax comes. He just snuggles closer and lets you comfort him even thought it's in the open and could ruin his 'bad boy' reputation

-After the movie ends, y'all go back to Donnie's room and you let him burn some midnight oil trying to get his mind off all that blood

Leo:

-Of course Leo would want to act tough to impress you but on the inside he's crying in terror

-The whole time he laughs at the scariest parts trying to show he's not scared but tell that to his death grip on your hand. He knows that you don't even bat an eyelash at horror movies, he's kinda jealous, but he loves you anyway

-During the movie he lets out lots of little hints that you should be cuddling which only makes you smile at his sneaky attempts to get comfort without letting you know he's scared shitless ' You know Y/N we should totally cuddle, aren't couples supposed to cuddle during these movies?'

-He constantly makes jokes about the situation or how a character dies. (It's his way of coping with his fear and anxiety so you let him joke the whole time)

-Eventually he stops leaving subtle hints and just thrusts himself into your arms pressing his face into your chest trying to hid from the blood curdling screams. 

-When the movie ends he's still hiding in your chest so you just cuddle him and fall asleep together on the couch.

Mikey: 

-Ok, Mikey is terrified of horror movies, but being the baby he's not afraid to ask for cuddles during the whole movie.

-He tucks himself into your lap and wraps a big blanket around y'all. He flinches and gets scared alot but he feels better knowing you aren't and can comfort him

-He loves it when you pull him closer when you feel him tremble, it makes his tummy warm and he feels safe

-He insists on little kisses through the whole movie. You humor him and place feathery light kisses all over his faces while you cradle him in your arms.

-Halfway through the movie he falls asleep, exhausted from being jump-scared so much. You cuddle him closer as he snuggles into your warm body. 

-You finish the movie and place Mikey in his hammock, but we wakes up and insists h you sleep with him. Obviously, you lay down with him and cuddle him through his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I LOVE HORROR MOVIES, and I don't even flinch at them so yay personal headcannon. Thxs for reading. Sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes.


	7. Dr. Delicate Touch: Rise! Mikey oneshot 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to know who doctor delicate touch is.

"Hey Mikey?" He hummed in response not looking up, "Who's Doctor Delicate Touch?" You asked out of curiosity to know what kind of Doctors name is Delicate Touch.

Mikey froze, he knew you find out eventually about his separate personas. I mean you're his partner so it was inevitable but Mikey couldn't help but feel nervous. 

He kept his head down avoiding your gaze, focusing on his feet instead.

" Mikey?" You tried getting his attention but he kept looking at his feet. He rubbed his hands together trying to collect his thoughts.

"Did I say something wrong?" It hurt that he wouldn't answer you, your thoughts quickly began to spiral as your anxiety got worse and worse.

"No!" Mikey yelped shaking his head and holding out his hands. "It's just embarrassing is all" He mumbled looking into your eyes.

You sighed, the anxiety fading away at his words. Scooting over to your younger boyfriend, you pulled him into a hug and kissed his temple reassuringly.

"Sweetie whatever it is you don't have to be embarrassed." You smiled at him. He looked up to you like you hung the stars in the sky.

"Ok, it's just a kind of- um like way for me to blunt. It's like a persona I have that's kinda mean but I'll never use it on you I swear!" He promised squeezing you tighter.

You couldn't help but smile at your boyfriend's explanation. It wasn't what you thought it was but at least you knew what the fuck a 'Dr. Delicate Touch' was.

Leaning down, you gave your adorable orange loving box turtle an Eskimo kiss which made him giggle and relax. You both fell asleep enjoying eachothers company.

-

Waking up before Mikey, you headed to the kitchen to get a snack. Leo occupying the kitchen just watched as you walked in, not noticing him.

"So" Leo suddenly spoke startling you. "Jesus Leo, you scared the shit outta me!" You snapped throwing an orange at his face.

He didn't even flinch when he caught it and continued "Did Mikey finally tell you bout his personas?" He asked giving you that look.

"Yeah he did- wait what do you mean personas? As in Plural" You stressed putting your hand on your hip.

Leo just smiled "Mikey has a few but don't worry it's nothing to stress 'bout." He left taking a bite out of the orange and giving you a thumbs up.

"Leo! What the- Wait you psychopath!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo in this is just amazing ngl. Like why do I see him just chomping down on a orange without peeling it being something cannon. Anyway, thanks for reading. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes.


	8. Bracelet: Rise! Leo oneshot 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's hiding something from his brothers or may someone..?

"Leo what's that on your wrist?"

Leo paused looking down at the bright bracelet on his wrist. He knew wearing the bracelet Y/N made for him all the time eventually his brothers would notice it.

Truth be told Leo wanted to keep it a secret a little bit longer. I mean a beautiful partner that loved him and was his friend not his brothers.

Leo knew he had to answer Mikey's question or else he'd have to deal with the orange box turtle's constant prodding for the next hour or so.

He sighed lifting his wrist up so he could look at the details Y/N worked so hard on. Leo saw the curiosity in Mikey's eyes as he waited for his question to be answered.

"It's a bracelet my partner made for me"

"OHMIGOSH!" Mikey screeched excitedly running around "You have a Partner! Leo why didn't you tell us!" He whined running off to get the other two brothers.

Leo watched Mikey run off to tell their brothers and cracked a gentle smile. 

Immediately his three brothers ran in stumbling over each other spewing question after question.

"When were you gonna tell us you got a date!" 

"CAN WE MEET THEM!"

"Why would someone date you?"

Leo shook his arms "Woah Woah Woah! Ok, Donnie there's a MILLION people that would be delighted to date me and I'll have to ask Y/N but-"

"OHMIGOSH THEIR NAME IS Y/N! IT'S SO PRETTY!"

Leo laughed at his youngest brothers comment. Mikey took the words right of his mouth. 

"So, are we meeting them or-"

"I gotta ask them first Raph, I mean I've mentioned you guys but ya know they don't know alot about you guys." Leo sighed pulling out his phone clicking on your contact.

He quickly texted you is you wanted to meet his brothers. Which you immediately responded with an all caps 'YES!'

You sent him a time and place when you weren't busy with school and a heart emoji which made him smile.

"Sooooo they can't meet you guys right now but they said they'd love to meet y'all on Friday on their rooftop."

"But it's Monday! Leo I don't wanna wait all week!" Mikey pouted upset he couldn't meet the mysterious Y/N right now.

Raph sighed in disappointment while Donnie set a reminder on his phone for Friday. Like come on it was Leo's first partner ever, he had alot of questions.

Satisfied with his brothers reactions Leo went to his room to get away from more questions.

Leo sat on his bed and couldn't help but remember the day you gave him the bracelet.

-

'Leo' You whispered softly waking up the terrapin in your lap 'I have a surprise for you because you know we're dating now'

Leo sat up awaiting his surprise trying to conceal his excitement.

You pulled a a blue and f/c bracelet out of your pocket. Letting him look at the details you began ' I know it's kinda stupid but I just wanted to give you something to show you how much you mean to me'

Leo was stunned, he'd never gotten a friendship bracelet ever. Well it was more of a dating bracelet but who cares about the details.

He gently took it from your hands and tied it in his wrist. Looking down at his now covered wrist he smiled. 

Leo swiftly brought you into a sweet kiss that silenced all your worries. 

'I love it. Like I love you' He breathed as he went in for another kiss.

-

Leo caressed his bracelet as he laid on his bed thinking of you.

He couldn't wait for you to meet his brothers because he knew that you loved him and would love them too. 

Not as much as you loved Leo but you get the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I trying to upload this one and I saw I put the wrong name on Clowns. THIS is bracelet y'all sorry 🤣🏃💨.   
> Thanks for reading. Sorry for grammer or spelling errors.


	9. Eyebrows: Rise! Donnie oneshot 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie has something to ask you.👀

And rip

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT OW!" 

"Ok, tell me again why you do this to yourself Y/N?" Donnie sighed watching you rub your eyebrows in pain as you put on another wax strip.

"Donnie I've told you a million-" You ripped off the strip wincing in pain " times already."

You leaned into the mirror to check if all the little hairs were gone. Unsatisfied with a baby hair right under your arch you pulled out your tweezers and went to work.

"I do this because I like to have nicely groomed eyebrows" You plucked but the hair was still there "As my friend I'd think you'd understand by now."

Donnie rolled his eyes "Yeah well I don't understand, just draw them on like do. It's way faster." He went back to scrolling on his phone glancing up as you finally got that pesky hair.

You smoothed out your eyebrows double checking that the shape was right "Well I'm sorry I have hair Dee, besides I like having pretty natural brows" You turned to him.

"Natural!?" He scoffed "I literally just saw you wax and pluck your brows to death" 

" You know what I mean smartass." You stuck your tongue at him. He stuck his out right back, I mean Donnie is petty as shit so nothing new.

" Anyway, What did you need to ask me?" You walked around your room looking for your favorite jacket "You texted me that we needed to have an 'Important talk' or somethin" 

Finding your jacket you quickly pulled it on and sat down next to the soft-shell.

Donnie couldn't help but feel nervous. I mean come on this was you and he's been trying to muster up the courage to ask you out for 3 months now ( yes he knows it's sad)

BUT! After hours of his brothers yelling at him to just do it already he finally texted you so y'all could have a talk. He really wasn't expecting you to be waxing your eyebrows but that chaotic vibe was what he loved about you.

Donnie knew this one question could make or break his friendship with you but he was ready to take that leap of faith. And if he didn't Leo would tell you himself which he couldn't let happen.

He hesitated but began "So u-uh did you I don't know wanna like go on adatesometime" He rushed out cringing at his voice crack.

You blinked processing what he said. "A date?" You asked getting up to get a snack.

Donnie nodded sweating bullets. He fidgeted watching you open the mini fridge in your room and grabbing a granola bar.

"Yeah I'll go on a date with you Dee" You chirped taking a bit of the cold granola bar "When did you wanna-"

"SATURDAY! ....o-oh um Saturday at 8?" He stuttered his anxiety getting the better of him.

You paused trying to remember if had anything on Saturday, nothing came up so you nodded smiling.

You took out your phone and added a reminder on your calendar "Aaaand boom, Saturday night at 8, date night"

Donnie couldn't help but feel light headed. They said yes, THEY SAID YES. HOLY SCIENCE HE HAD A DATE!

"Hey Dee, don't you think you should head home? It's like 2 am and I have school sooo-"

"Y-Yeah ok! I'll see you Saturday" He smiled climbing out the window.

"Saturday" You confirmed giving him that beautiful smile of yours.

Donnie jumped out the window into the night with a goofy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the reader was too feminine. Also question, my male readers do any of you wax or pluck your eyebrows? Like I really wanna know 🤔.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes.


	10. Sewer Swimming: Rise! Raph oneshot 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you meet a certain snapping turtle.

You knew swimming in the sewers was a bad idea but you and your stupid spontaneous decisions always won out in the end.

The water wasn't awful, I mean you've swam in way worse but- holy crap who the heck is yelling weird sport move names.

You heard some yelling coming from behind you. Quickly hiding in your tube, You waiting for whoever was screaming.

From around the corner you saw four green teens in tubes playing with a football. The one in the purple messing up his toss and the big red one jumping after it.

' Huh he's headed straight for the- HOLY SHIT HE FELL'

The other 3 green people? Whatever they were didn't notice the red one fall down a different tunnel. 

Acting out of instinct, You dove straight after him grabbing his hand.

Said red one looked up shocked to see a human trying to help him. Your e/c eyes stared into his dark eyes.

You gripped his hand tighter and tried to swim against the current, but it was too strong.

When you both inevitably fell down the pipe you heard a loud "RAPH!" 

Hitting the water with a loud splash, the big red- Raph, just stared at you searching your face for answers.

You smiled trying to ease his obvious nerves "Are you ok?" You asked in your 'Sweet-song voice' that worked on your baby cousin.

He just kept staring, finally noticing how rude was being he quickly tried to form words.

"OH-UM y-yeah I'm good just.. I get nervous without my brothers around"

Raph knew he didn't know you but the look in your eyes told him he could trust you. I mean you tried to save him after all and considering how small you are compared yo him it amazed him at how brave you were.

You smiled softly reaching a hand out to comfort him. Rubbing his arm with your thumb you hummed thinking of a way to get out of this mess.

"So, Raph was it?" He nodded looking between your thumb and face "We'll find your brothers 'sides I've been through worse"

He laughed at your chill response to such a stressful situation.

Standing up, you realized you never gave him your name.

"Oh shit I forgot, I'm Y/N" You helped him up and started down a path to hopefully a safe way out.

"Y/N that's a pretty name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was trying a new writing style, don't know if it worked out sooo 👍. I also don't remember the name of this episode BUT I remember how much I loved it. Thanks for reading! Sorry for spelling or grammer mistakes.


	11. Rise Headcannon #3: How would the turtles react to their S/O being a theater brat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtle's reaction to their theatre brat s/o.

Raph:

-He legit didn't know what a theater brat was until you told him

-He obviously wouldn't care cause he loves you for you, even if the only music you listen to is broadway soundtracks

-He loves it when you hum your favorite songs while y'all chill

-When he first listens to DEH he cries along with you, cause that musical is so sad

-You ask him for help rehearsing your audition for the musical at school and he of course helps (after doing research on how an audition works)

-He loves how scarily good at acting you are. Like sometimes he can't tell if you're acting or not

-You gushing to him about how amazing the play at school is gonna be (especially with you as the lead) and him smiling at how cute you are

-Him doing his 'gentle voice' when you get mad you didn't get the part you wanted (turns out the part you got was pretty good but still)

-You sending him the soundtrack for the musical you're in and him listening to every song, getting one stuck in his head for weeks

Donnie:

-He immediately demands to know your favorite plays and musicals (He says it's just to see if you have 'good taste' but you know it's for him know what you like)

-Him blasting broadway soundtracks that y'all both like

-You telling him all about rehearsals and him recording everything you say 

-You sending him videos of rehearsals and him being kinda jealous but loving how well you act and sing

-Randomly belting out Hamilton together and gushing over how amazing Phillipa Soo is

-Y'all debating over which which musical or play is better

-Him loving having someone who finally has the same interests as him

-You teaching him how to act, cause we all know he needs it

-You sneaking him into opening night and him crying at how amazing the musical is and how much he loves you

-Lots of rehearsing lines and songs with him. Donnie is brutal with his opinion on your performance

-Him finding pirated broadway shows online and you two staying up all night watching all of them 

Leo:

-Him going to Donnie to get info so he can impress you with his theatre knowledge

-Him loving it when you sing broadway songs, the way you sing just makes his heart go all mushy

-You making him rehearse with you and him being surprised at how good at acting you are

-Him wanting to do improv with you, obviously you agree 

-Him trying to not have a heart attack when you tell him there's a Mean Girls musical and that yes it's actually good

-Him begging you to try to get your school to perform Mean Girls, Your drama teacher said no

-You teaching him how to belt and broadway sing

-Him looking up all the broadway puns and jokes to make you laugh

-Him immediately getting hooked on so many musicals you've sent him

-You screaming in joy when you get the lead and him screaming with you as y'all hug

-Him loving the videos you send him of you and the other cast members goofing off

Mikey:

-He doesn't like that you call yourself a brat but he gets over eventually

-Him constantly asking you to sing Disney broadway songs (he's a sucker for Disney songs)

-Y'all being the best chaotic creativity duo in New York

-Him loving watching you burst out into song after a minute of intense humming

-Y'all bouncing ideas off eachother, him for art and you for portraying a character right

-Him begging you to let him paint the set pieces for your latest show

-Him getting scared when you play the villain role almost too well

-Lots of impromptu dance parties  
Him crying at the end of one your shows you snuck him and Donnie into

-Him learning everything he can about theatre so he can be the best supportive boyfriend ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love theatre guys. Also, I need more musicals to listen to so send em in kids. Thanks for reading! Sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes.


	12. What Baking can do: Rise! Mikey oneshot 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mikey finally meet in person.

And that's how you get the best fried chicken'

Mikey smiled with his phone at his ear, you really knew your stuff.

Ever since he met you on that chatroom for young chefs he's been dying to know all your cooking advice.

And he maybe had a little crush on you. But that was besides the point!

Mikey was not stupid and knew that since you were a human and he was...well a turtle. It wouldn't really work out, but a turtle could dream. 

Ever since the first call Mikey finally knew what heaven sounded like.

Your voice was like sweet honey. The way you said y'all in almost every sentence, the warm round vowels, he could go on for hours about how much he loved your voice. It was just so-

'Mikey? Are you still there?' He shot up quickly apologizing for ghosting you. You laughed at him knowing he was probably day dreaming again.

'Mikey it's fine I was just checking to see if you were dead or somethin.' He giggled, you were always looking out for him.

'Actually I have a question for you' 

"Shoot" He looked around his room waiting for your question.

'Wellll I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come down to Kentucky so we could maybe meet up?'

Mikey stared silently at his phone. Did you just ask that? Like for real? You wanted to meet up with him. 

His brain was moving a mile a minute when started to stamper out 'I-I mean only if you want to and you could bring your whole family if you wanted to. We got plenty of room for y'all and I-I'm sorry I'm rambling'

Mikey was stunned, you weren't kidding. You really wanted to meet with him face to face.

"YES!" He screamed throwing caution to the wind and just going for it.

'Ok then, so I'll see y'all um... Friday?' You smiled trying to contain your excitement.

"Yeah Friday" Mikey had no idea how he was gonna get to Kentucky or how he was gonna break it to you that he was turtle but he'll deal with that later.

~

It was 10 am and Mikey had been up for hours getting ready to meet you.

He begged Raph to let him go all week and he finally said yes, but he had to bring his brothers along too. 

You did say you had room for them all but Mikey was still a little nervous. He was meeting his long time crush in person after all. 

Raph said they would leave at 11, by portal of course, and Mikey couldn't wait.

He had stayed up all night going over what he gonna say and do. He didn't know how you would react to the whole turtle thing but he knew you were super nice and southern. And aren't Southerners known for their Southern hospitality?

Mikey checked his phone, it was 10:59. He ran out of his room to the ramp jumping with excitement.

Donnie and Raph came down ready to go, noticing their little brother's excitement they just smiled.

The trio stood there waiting for Leo, 30 minutes passed and Mikey was beyond pissed.

"LEO! " Mikey yelled towards Leo's room "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"JESUS! I'M COMING" Leo stumbled out of his room sword in tow, clearly he'd just woke up.

"Sooo, where am I portaling us again?" Leo asked leaning on his sword nodding off. 

"213 Applewood road, Kentucky please"

Leo lifted his odachi swirling it to create a bright blue portal big enough for the four brothers.

Mikey immediately jumped through the portal with the other three following him.

Landing on his feet, Mikey looked around excitedly. The countryside was prettier than he'd thought it'd be. He pulled out his phone and quickly took a few photos for later.

Raph, Donnie, and Leo stepped out of the portal watching Mikey sprint towards the house down the road.

He stopped, waiting for his brothers and just stared at your house. It was really pretty. His brothers joined him and they all stared at the house. 

"So are you gonna knock or-"

"Mikey!" The door flew open and out you ran. You stood on top step bouncing on your heels. Jumping down the stairs you ran to greet your guests.

To say they were shocked was an understatement. There you were covered in flour without any shoes on and an apron on.

You quickly introduced yourself to the brothers and invited them inside.

You bounced back to the door waving them up. Mikey instantly followed with his brothers hesitating before following you two.

You waited for them all to come in and pointed out where everything was in your cozy home. You were almost done pointing out things until your mom called for you.

"Y/N! Your pies are done!" You excused yourself but the boys followed you.

"Oh! Y/N you didn't tell me your online friend was here!" Your mom gushed making room on the counter for more of your desserts.

Speaking of desserts, Mikey couldn't believe how many different types of desserts were covering your kitchen.

Your mom noticed the boy's amazement at all the baked goods and smiled "Y/N was so nervous to meet you guys, especially you Mikey" Your mom held out one of the plates of cookies offering them to the brothers.

They happily took one each and HOLY FUCK COULD YOU BAKE. Mikey thought you were just a chef but damn was he wrong. This was the best cookie he's ever eaten!

You flushed, embarrassed that your mom was telling your crush and his brothers about your nervous habit.

Your mom continued "They stayed up all night baking trying to calm their nerves"

"MOM!" You whined putting the next batch of pies in the oven.

Mikey smiled, at least he knew you were just as nervous as he was. He watched you move around your baked goods with your face as red as your red velvet cake. 

Your mom helped you move things around while his brothers tried to help, but Mikey? He just stood there staring you wondering if this was a dream.

Cause if it was, it was one he didn't wanna wake up from.

"Wha-WAIT DON'T EAT WITHOUT ME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell I wrote this after binge listening to Waitress the musical. O thought it'd be cute to give Mikey a chef/baker S/O and I think it worked. Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes.
> 
> (Yes the reader is southern and the address is fake)


	13. Vibe Check: Rise! Leo oneshot 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo isn't very good at expressing hos feelings for you.

All you could focus on was the smell of cancer coming from the little bottle next to you on the floor.

Leo was supposed to coming over later for your usual 'hang sesh' but until he got there you'd entertain yourself with painting your toenails.

I mean, you've been painting your toes the same color for 3 years now and you'll be damned if you stop now.

The quiet hum of your favorite playlist filled your otherwise empty apartment. You were about to paint your last toe when your window busted open and you were tackled by a bag of cat food.

"VIBE CHECK" Leo screamed when he threw said cat food bag at you. You just stared at him, your brain trying to comprehend what the FUCK just happened until you noticed 1. The ruined nail polish on your toes and 2. The fucking bottle was tipped over and nail polish covered your rug.

"Leo what the fuck! You- I- Wha MNAGABA!" You jumped up and punched his arm hard. Leo kept laughing as he gripped his hurt arm, you were so funny when you were so mad you couldn't even speak english.

"Leo you've vibe checked me NINE TIMES THIS WEEK! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" You fumed, you were pissed he's been vibe checking you almost every day. At first it was funny, but after the 6th vibe check you were ready to beat him with pipe.

He smirked at how red your face was getting. 'God they're so cute when they're mad' he thought feeling a little blush rise to his cheeks.

You see, Leo had a crush on you. A BIG crush on you, like I'm in love crush. And him being the insecure jokester type guy he is he always chickens out of telling you. He'd being trying for 2 weeks but he gets super nervous and ends up vibe checking you instead.

Yes he knows it's stupid that instead of telling you his feelings he vibe checks you, but come on! He's a 14-yr old boy who has very bad anxiety and has only ever had 1 human friend before! Give him a break.

Leo just watched as you picked up the bag of unopened cat food looking around your apartment for somewhere to put it.

He reached out to help but you swatted his hands away. You huffed tossing it into your broom closet. 

"Hey Y/N why don't we watch a movie and make milkshakes with everything in them?" He sing-songed batting his non-existent lashes at you. You walked right past him ignoring his question.

"Whaa- hey Y/N don't be like that I was just kidding!" Leo whinned catching up with your fast paced steps. He kept whinning trying to get your attention but you wouldn't budge.

You kept giving him the silent treatment, you knew it was cruel but he deserved it. If Leo was gonna keep injuring you everytime he came over then he would just have to stop coming over..

"Y/N please you know I can't the sile-" Your cold stare cut him off. He's never seen you look so serious about well anything. In that moment he knew, he fucked up. 

You left the room and came back with cleaning supplies going straight for the nail polish spill on your white fuzzy rug. Leo was speechless, you were legitimately pissed at him.

He didn't know what to do, he's never seen you so mad before. And it was at him! Leo knew he had to fix it but he didn't know how.

He spent 30 minutes staring at you scrubbing your carpet, his thoughts racing faster than they've ever had before. He noticed how hard you scrubbing, like you were trying to kill it, and it made him feel that much worse.

"Y/N I-I" Leo hesitated eyes glued to you still scrubbing the rug " I love you". 

Time froze, heart stopped and breath ragged. You didn't even notice the tears falling until your sight was so foggy you couldn't see. 

Leo's stomach was in his throat, he knew it was a bad idea but him and his stupid mouth had to go-

He felt something warm and soft cover his lips. Gently, your hands cupped his cheeks as you stood your tip-toes to kiss him. Your hot tears getting Leo's face wet. 

When it finally clicked that you were kissing him, he pulled you flush into him and kissed you like the world was ending. 

You pulled away desperate for air and felt him wipe away your tears. Letting out a shakey breath, you opened up your eyes looking into Leo's dark irises. 

"I love you too" You murmured as your eyes wandered his face. Leo leaned down and placed his snout in your neck. He smiled, this was by far the best day of his life.

"I'm sorry Y/N, I was just scared and-"

"Hey" You whispered cutting him off "It's ok. Just please no more vibe checks or I will kick you out". Leo nodded and crossed his heart.

He pulled you back in for another kiss, relishing the softness of your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him down so you didn't have to stand on your tip-toes.

Leo smiled into the kiss "Vibe Check" he muttered. You pinched his arm getting a yelp in response.

"HEY! I WAS KIDDING" You started laughing at him, Leo quickly joining you. Wrapping his arm around you, Leo pulled you into the kitchen to make milkshakes.

The rest of night your apartment was filled with laughter and sweet kisses as you and Leo enjoyed each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cute y'all! I hope you enjoyed Leo being adorable. Thanks for reading! Sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Headcannons 🏃💨, Lol thxs for reading guys.
> 
> Also, If your wondering why my writing sucks I type everything on my phone.


End file.
